Tadukduk
"Hewwo, Siwmanse, can I ship you with Umbwia?" Tadukduk is a small, friendly 8 year old Nicheling. He is the son of Rokirkir and Nisha. His nickname is Ducky, and he lets anyone call him that. As nichelings' growth patterns are very different to humans', he is the equivalent of a human 2 years younger, unlike Akira, who is 15 and the equivalent of a young human adult. He has never had a crush, as he has never met a Nicheling who wasn't part of his family, but would usually prefer females; they don't necessarily have to be Nichelings, but should probably at least part of the time walk on all fours. He is a vegetarian and a very pure cinnamon roll (his shipping has no bad intentions). Appearance He has 2 Prehistoric Genes, and 2 mutated genes not found in the actual game. His genes consist of: Ears: Large (Large) Horns: Antlers (Megalocerous Horns) Horn Color: White+White Head/Jaw: Sabertooth Fangs (Digging Trunk) Mane Color: Black + Black Eyes: Normal, Normal Eye Color: Black (Orange) Body: Armored Body (Armored Body) Left Paw: Nimble Fingers Right Paw: Climbing Claw Tail: Climbing Tail (Hammer Tail) Climbing tail is recessive to Stinky Tail, but dominant to Hammer Tail. While this does not follow the Niche tail dominance system, this is a made-up gene, so I can do that. Hind Legs: Normal (Normal) Fur Color: Black with White Stripe Pattern © with an intensity of Very Thick and a Very Large Size Blood Clotting: Normal Stats +3 Defense +5 Climbing +3 Collecting +4 Hearing +1 Heat Resistance -1 Cold Resistance +2 Eyesight +3 Strength +2 Speed +1 Swimming (Again, no smell, cuz Niche logic.) Personality He enjoys innocently shipping people. He is also very gentle, hates (and is very scared by) violence and bloodshed. He gets over his fear very quickly, and will easily forgive someone who hurt another person (unless that person is a friend or family member). Also, if he is reading something, he is aware of everything he can see around him, but understands almost nothing he hears. Backstory He was born on the Far, Far Range, 7 years after Akira, who was born a few weeks after Nisha and Rokirkir came through the rift. He is terrified of his mother after the Shipping Club incident, and lived with Roska until I decided to have Exterra send him to Arkios. Relations Squidy: He's my fwiend. He let me join his cwub! Why won't Mom let me near him? Nisha: I wuv you, Mom! P-please d-don't huwt my fwiends.... Rokirkir: I wuv you, Dad! Akira: Hiya, sis! Psycho: He's pwetty cool! I can't find a ship fow him, though, and Mom doesn't let me neaw him. Emma: She's weally, weally nice! Primordia: She's weally smart. I don't undewstand a lot of the wowds she says, but they sound impowtant! Nine: He's nice! Why won't Mom let me get close to any of my fwiends? 9: He's nice... I think. It's hawd to tell if he doesn't say anything. Silver: He's weird. He keeps appawently making "wefewences" to something called "Sonic". I don't get it. Sirmanse: I ship you with Umbwia! Umbria: I ship you with Siwmanse! Abilities Physical Attack He can attack physically (bite, scratch, horn-slam, etc.) Berry Picking He can pick berries. Climbing He can climb stuff. Hearing He can hear stuff. Physical Defense He... can... resist damage... cuz he has armored body... wow I'm desperate for stuff to put here. Other Obvious Stuff All the other abilities his stats give him. Current Info Groups The Nicheling Family SGPD Roleplays NOT GONNA DO Kills/Deaths Probably never going to be any/0 Trivia * I really want to make the Nicheling Family into a mod for Don't Starve and Don't Starve Together! * I'm hoping to get Tadukduk into the Sugar & Spice club along with the SGPD. Wouldn't that be something! * He's a vegetarian for 2 reasons: ** 1: He doesn't want to kill things ** 2: He doesn't like the taste of meat * I love the Niche names that end with "dukduk". I dunno why. Gallery I'm gonna draw him, someday... I doubt anyone else can draw nichelings... Heck, I'm not that good, either. Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages Category:Character